


Which Came First, the Wooster or the Smeg?

by Saylee



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse, Red Dwarf
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saylee/pseuds/Saylee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie Wooster is faced with some unexpected visitors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which Came First, the Wooster or the Smeg?

I gaped in horror at the four men who had suddenly appeared in my living room as they bickered over the strange device they held.

"This is what we get for letting that flea-ridden moggy program it," snapped one, a tall chap with flaring nostrils like train tunnels, wearing a shiny blue quilted jacket of some sort.

"Watch-it, goal-post head," snarled a fellow who wore the fruitiest suit this Wooster had ever laid eyes on.

Another bird, this one who appeared to be dressed in dirty rags and leather ordered them to "knock it off" in a thick Liverpudlian accent. "Can you get us out of here, Krytes?" he asked the fourth fellow, who looked almost as if he were dressed all in metal. I couldn't help but wonder if he had been in some terrible accident - his face looked rather like it had been moulded out of clay, but naturally it wouldn't be preux to ask.

"I say," I found my voice at last. "Can I assist you fellows in any way?"

As the quilted fellow's eyes lit up, I knew I had to get them out of there. Poor Jeeves would never recover if he saw those clothes.


End file.
